This study will evaluate the dynamics of HIV-1 replication and clearance in HIV-1 infected children following institution of highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART). Children aged 2 months to 21 years of age, initiating HAART therapy for their individual medical condition, will have serial bloods obtained to evaluate effect of therapy on HIV viral load as well as determination of lymphocyte subset population over time.